You got the wrong bunny!
by FriedCuccoLady
Summary: Link comes back home after another dungeon to find Ravio threatened by a short and plump, mustached, red and blue clothed man./ Nabbit's on the run, but it seems he isn't working alone. Who's the villain this time?


**inspired by a Mario/Zelda crossover picture by JamesmanTheRegenold (if you've seen it, you know which one), and i'm glad because it was much needed in this crossover section:D hopefully it's up to your liking^^**

 **cover image made by me, and i do plan on redrawing it, once i get a hang of digital drawing, which is probably never:P**

* * *

The sun shone brightly, happily as if with no care about the horror that was happening to its parallel world's twin. In Hyrule, the weather was always auspicious, because no matter how thick the layer of clouds was, you knew you'd see the sun once it cleared. While in his home, he didn't know if he ever saw Lorule's light source. It disappeared when the ground cracked, long before his birth.

He was entering Link's house with the basket filled halfway with ripe red apples and Sheerow chirping contentedly at his side when he felt they weren't alone in the room.

He paled at the stranger climbing out the window, almost dropping the basket. His friend stopped in his flight as well.

Not only was there an intruder in the house, but Ravio couldn't quite believe his eyes! Another person clothed in a purple bunny costume! They had a mask on their face too. And they were rather short and chubby.

He was too surprised to notice that the individual was just making their way out of the building with all of his items hidden in the large bag thrown over their back. He watched them heave themselves over the window pane, wave, jump down, and disappear outside.

Minutes later, he still stood there mouth agape, Sheerow having landed on his shoulder in disbelief, when another person burst into the house.

It was a man wearing blue overalls, a red shirt and a red cap with a letter M on it. A bushy dark brown moustache adorned his face. He glanced around the room until his gaze settled on the still frozen only human-sized occupant of it and crossed the distance between them within a second.

"Give back what you stole!" The man spoke louder than necessary, startling Ravio out of his wits. The stranger grabbed Ravio's scarf and shook him slightly. There was a dull rattle of the basket hitting the ground.

Defense mechanisms kicked in.

"W-wait. I m-might n-not be the person you l-look for!" he stuttered, cowering back, his voice unfamiliarly high-pitched. Sheerow, in vain, tried to pry the man off of him, pulling the straps of the overalls the other way. His struggles weren't even noticed. The man stopped his shaking but looked at the merchant suspiciously.

"Why should I believe you?" he hissed, his eyes narrow and judging. "You couldn't escape in time and are trying to find a way out. I know you, Nabbit."

' _Nabbit_?' Ravio thought, confused.

"And isn't that your bag with all that you stole?"

 _'My bag! So it's still here, that's good.'_

"There's nothing of the sort there!" The Lorulean cried in protest. The man pulled him towards his precious treasure.

"Humph. We'll see." he growled and with one hand went to untie the sack. Ravio wanted to stop him, but if it was going to prove him innocent, then he might as well allow that. But internally he cried at the invasion of privacy.

The man opened the bag, and its contents didn't seem to satisfy his expectations, for he turned back on Ravio again.

"So where is it all?!" He seethed in Ravio's face-mask, apparently even more upset now that he had been properly fooled. There was a bag, but it was the wrong one, most likely a decoy.

Ravio didn't know what to say not to anger him further, or how to escape the situation. He might as well be talking to a wall of a man. Sheerow's attempts at diverting his attention weren't fruitful either. That's when his ears perked up at the sound of familiar footsteps.

"Ravio? What's going on? Who's this?" He turned to see Link coming into his own house rather warily. Relief washed over him.

"H-hello, Mr. Hero! You see, there's been quite a misunderstanding! It seems-"

"You might be his accomplice," the man in red cut him off, eyes sizing Link up. "Have you left to hide the loot? Why have you returned, then?"

"Please, just let go of Ravio. I think he might be right about the misunderstanding. He isn't the type of person to steal anything." The mustached man, probably coming to the right conclusion about Link (especially with the sword on his back), withdrew and let go of Ravio's scarf. The wrongly accused moved himself a little away from his assailant, his pet falling on top of his hood to comfort him. "And if I was the thief, I wouldn't be returning here to let myself be caught, let's be honest. I just got here, so I'd like to know what happened? You are invading _my_ house, after all." Link spoke calmly, seeing as there was no imminent threat. He took a bottle of red potion out of his pouch and took a few gulps. Ravio frowned at how battered he looked.

"Nabbit, a certain hindrance to Toads, has stolen a large number of items from the shops. He wears purple, with a bunny hood and a mask over his mouth. And he carries a large bag." He glanced pointedly at Ravio who shrunk back, deciding not to question the 'toads'. But now that the Lorulean purple bunny wasn't so agitated, he noticed the strange accent the man possessed. It was like nothing he ever heard in both Lorule and Hyrule.

"As you can see, Ravio doesn't wear a mask. I think I can vouch for him, because he wouldn't hurt a Cucco, much less steal from anyone." He glanced behind them at the unsealed object of Ravio's misery. "If you've opened his wallet, you must have noticed that it was missing the items you seek, meaning he isn't the thief." Ravio felt even more embarrassed realizing that, even though he didn't let Link nowhere near the bag, he still knew what was inside. It's not like the green rupee was any indication. "Ravio, your version of the story?"

"W-well. I might have met someone of that d-description. I was just returning from picking up apples when I noticed an individual dressed similarly to myself in the room. I was- I was too startled to speak, and he just left through the open window." He hung his head in shame. Sheerow confirmed his words by chirping vigorously. Link hummed in thought.

"Ravio, take a look around, isn't something missing?" He did as he was told, and the terror filled his heart. His items!

"Yes! All of the items you haven't been renting, Mr. Hero! They're all gone!" He called in fright. "Ohh, I can't even do my job right..." He fell to the carpet to succumb to dark thoughts.

How was he going to help Link be the Hero if the items he was supposed to use were all stolen? And it was his fault, he should've watched them better! He was supposed to be a merchant and he couldn't even do that right, letting his own hard-earned merchandise be taken right from under his nose. How pathetic. His world was doomed, never to regain balance, harmony, happiness. To fall apart, piece by piece, rock by rock. Just because he couldn't do what he was supposed to be doing right. Taking care of his stuff. How difficult could that be, keeping watch over inanimate objects? But no, he didn't just flee his world, leaving it to fend for itself. He allowed its last hope to be taken from it. That's the poor excuse of a 'hero' he was.

Sheerow's worried squeaks fell on deaf ears.

 _Doomed_.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't give up yet, Ravio. I think I'll join our guest here in search of that troublemaker and ask him to return your items. It's not the end of the world." Ha, very funny.

"Um, I'm sorry for scaring you." Came the red-capped man's voice. "I must've jumped to the wrong conclusions and I always act first." Ravio only nodded, his mind elsewhere.

The hand left his shoulder as Link straightened and went over to the said guest.

"I'm Link."

"Mario. Let's get going then?" Was all Ravio heard before they departed.

His world was still doomed. Because someone wanted to be a prankster and went around stealing other people's possessions without-

"They left yet?" Ravio's heart jumped to his throat at the same time he started, the hood doing little to amortize the impact with the table's underside. Massaging his head, he turned around to look who decided to make a fool of him again. He soon found a purple-clothed figure coming in through the window.

"You!?" He didn't want to admit, but he squealed. Sheerow, proud of his friend's ability of his speech, squeaked in agreement.

"Yes, me." He could hear the grin in the other's voice, despite it being muffled by the mask.

"W-what do you want now?" He didn't even bother getting up, he just cowered back where he sat. Even thieves could be dangerous. _Especially_ thieves.

Speaking of, he noticed the other bunny was lacking the bag he had with himself previously. He glanced uncomfortably towards his own sack. It was open, but thankfully no rupees stuck out of the opening to bask in the light pouring in from outside to tempt any occasional thief.

"Relax." The Nabbit-person put his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall. "If they indeed went to look for me, then I assume this will be the last place they'll look in." A pause for breath as Ravio felt Nabbit's scrutinizing gaze on himself. "Besides, I wanted to check up on my look-alike scapegoat. Really, what are the chances that the second person you steal from in one day will be dressed almost completely like yourself? Why are you in that getup? And why are you still sitting there?"

Ravio gulped. This individual was weird, to say the least. But well, he didn't seem too vicious, because if he wanted to hurt him, he would have already done so.

"I... don't really trust thieves. I know them to be rather violent." He let that sink in as he made his way from under the table. Sheerow following along.

"Then I'm not your average thief. I just steal and run away."

"Why did you have to steal from me?"

"I was running away from Mario, if you couldn't tell. Then I came upon all those neat items, laying on display, just waiting to be grabbed and taken." Ravio made a mental note to better keep his items, rather than so loosely.

"Will you return them? You don't know what they are needed for." For the sake of his world, he noticed that even his tone could be a bit more forceful than usual.

"They're neat," was all Nabbit said.

"You don't understand!" He practically cried out to make his point. He was getting desperate. Sheerow mimicked him but with more frustration in his squeaky voice. "Mr. Hero needs them to help save our world. Without their help, it'll crumble beneath our feet!"

"Yeah, that's what I do. I steal items that are vital to saving the worlds." The other bunny sighed. Then, "'Mr. Hero'?" As his unintentional guest was fighting a fit of giggles (not really, he was practically rolling over in laughter), Ravio only thanked his hood that was covering his face, which was, no doubt, red from embarrassment. Link never complained about his choice of naming him or any other things, for that matter. Sheerow, voicing out their shared thoughts, was admonishing the other bunny accusingly.

Finally, the laughter ended and Nabbit breathed in with humour as an afterthought.

"But you don't understand either. I might return to you your items, but later on. Please, bear with me until then." Ravio nodded, not really having much choice. But it was a better alternative. "So, why are you dressed up like that?" Nabbit repeated his question. Ravio scrambled for a suitable answer but couldn't find any.

"I'm hiding my identity." He sighed, defeated.

"Yeah, I know. Other than that?" Ravio looked up at him in confusion. "I mean, this specific clothing. Bunny, and purple on top of that."

"I don't really know. It was the only thing that appealed to me in the shop. You?" He never even thought about it.

"Mm. That's Nabbit's style. See, it even fits my name, a play on 'nab it' and 'rabbit', though sometimes it sounds like 'ribbit' for some reason. And purple is definitely my colour!" He exclaimed proudly, puffing up his chest.

Ravio made circles with his head- not really confirming but not denying either. He needed to calm down.

"Want some tea?" He asked out of politeness to which the other nodded.

They sat, pretending to sip on their drinks (neither of them wanted to take off their masks) and exchanging comments about their professions, items, and whatnot, until the sun hung low in the sky. When Sheerow decided that the strange individual was safe enough, he left through the window to return with reinforcements. Ravio wasn't worried he'd be back too late, because, somehow, he always knew where Link was. Maybe it had something to do with them being counterparts, so if Sheerow had a sixth sense of locating one, he would have no problem to find the other.

"Ravio?" Came Link's unsure voice. Too scared to even think, he turned his head to see Link's unreadable expression and the fuming man next to him.

"M-Mr. Hero! This isn't what it looks like!" He tried to excuse himself, but a tight clasp around his wrist silenced him at once.

"Come," Nabbit whispered, and Ravio was soon yanked along, bumping his side on the table and coming face to face with a wall. He didn't know how he exited through the window. This person must have been stronger than he looked, because the next thing he noticed was that he was running away from the house, dragged by the other bunny wearer. He stole a glance behind them to see Mario giving chase with Link following wearily. He turned back around to see where they were running.

Because the rush of air was so strong, he had to keep his hood down with his free hand, so it wouldn't be blown back.

' _Oh Goddesses, this guy is quick!'_ Ravio thought, noticing how his feet barely kept up with the other's speed, and he constantly tripped on his long tunic, only to be instantly pulled back up. The wind whipping over his hood howled any thought out of his mind, for he couldn't focus on a single thing. He barely heard Sheerow's wings beat the air as he tried to keep up with them.

"Yo, Mario?" Nabbit called over his shoulder to their pursuers. "Try not to get too angry, ok?" Then he sped up, as impossible as it was, and covered the distance that would have taken them a few minutes in seconds.

Ravio found it rather strange, because his feet would land on the ground every few meters, only to keep his balance, while he was moving much faster than he thought possible.

And when they were practically zipping past, the surroundings would be reduced to a colourful blur behind the mask's eyes. Though, what he could pick out confused him to no end. At some points, and at the start too, he would see all the familiar things, making him think he knew the area, but right after that thought, there appeared structures or objects that threw him off course because he never saw them.

He could feel Sheerow pulling at his scarf, probably clutching tightly at its end and flailing behind them as if weighing nothing. He must've grabbed on at the last second, because he wouldn't have kept up with them otherwise.

Nabbit slowed down to a speed humanly possible, so without the fear of losing his balance, Ravio glanced back to see the two left in the far distance. But they could still pick them out from the background.

Then he was pushed through a door of some building. Sheerow followed inside, fretting worriedly and confused about the whole speed ordeal. Someone was waiting for them there.

The room was poorly lit, but Ravio could make out a silhouette leaning against the right wall. He also spotted a large bulky bag on a table by the back wall.

Nabbit made his way towards it, passing by the mysterious person casually and rummaged through the item's contents. After he found what he needed, he let it be and leaned back against the wall, motioning for Ravio to join him. The poor merchant hesitantly followed him, shooting nervous glances at the stranger.

He was very similar to Mario, but while Mario's clothes were red, his were green. And his face was also pretty familiar.

"Mario isn't too pleased." Nabbit offered matter-of-factly to Mario's look-alike.

He smirked. "I'll take care of this." His voice carried the same strange accent as Mario's did.

Nabbit nodded and pulled Ravio away, whispering to him. "Be ready to step in if something goes wrong. I don't think it will, but Mario's already pretty angry."

Ravio was too confused to understand what was asked of him. Of course Mario would be angry, but why would he have to step in? Mario had all the right to be angry, especially if he was dealing with thieves, no? And what were they planning? Why was he pulled into the thieves' side? He didn't want to be a part of this! But he had to make sure they'd return his items too. He had faith in Link, but maybe any support would be appreciated by the blond.

When he realized he wasn't going to get any explanation and that the two were simply waiting for Mario to arrive, he sank to his knees to regain some stolen strength. After all that running, or rather, breezing through the neighbourhood, he felt his knees wouldn't bend or straighten for another week. He still thought that the whole blur of experience was a part of his imagination. How could a person, if Nabbit could be called such, move so quickly? That was beyond him. He mused, absentmindedly petting his friend sitting on his leg.

When Mario finally arrived at the scene, his gaze instantly landed on the lonely bag of items on the table. It was showcased in the gentle red light of the setting sun coming from the right wall's window. Before he rushed to it, he stopped himself, looking around, suspecting a trap. He probably thought it's not like Nabbit to leave a bag for him on a silver platter. He soon spotted the two bunny-clothed runaways a few feet from the table. Ravio immediately put his arms up, trying to indicate he's not a part of it, not knowing if he was understood.

"You're just giving it away like that?" Mario asked Nabbit, suspicion clear in his voice and narrowed eyes.

Ravio thought he saw the man in green (who was hidden in the shadow of the window, so if Mario didn't know he was there, wouldn't search for him) look hesitant for a moment, as if he was doubting what he was doing too. But then he shook his head and smiled to himself stepping forward. "Yes."

Mario's head whipped around at the new voice. "Luigi? What the hell?" Contrary to Nabbit's unease, Ravio noticed how all anger evaporated from Mario's face. Instead confusion took its place. Then worry. "That is, if you are Luigi." Mario shifted his weight, standing firmer on the ground.

"Of course it's me, Mario."

"Then what are you doing, stealing items along with Nabbit?"

The man called Luigi smiled. "It's not really stealing if you're planning to give them back, is it?"

"You're saying Nabbit will give back his haul willingly?" Mario scrutinized the said person as if his innocent looking mask was enough to prove his point. Nabbit made no move to defend himself, treating Mario with his own mask's stare in return. Ravio, Link, and Sheerow just watched in silence.

"Yes, though I did promise him something in return."

"So, what's this all about?"

Luigi glanced through the window unsurely, then back again to Mario, fixing him with a troubled look. "Don't be... mad, but I was worried about all the pressure you've been put under recently. Constantly fighting off Bowser, now all that different worlds thing taking place, paper crafts, dream corruption, Rabbid invasion, you name it. Saving worlds, galaxies, dimensions, lives- always on your shoulders... saving me too." He muttered that last part. "I asked Nabbit for help and he agreed that a not world-ending exercise will help you relieve that stress, so he let you have something to run for."

Ravio was pretty much speechless, probably like all the other people that first heard this plan. He didn't expect this turn of events!

His eyes went to look at Mario, awaiting his reaction. That's when it clicked. They were identical. Apart from the considerable difference in height and the other's lankiness, they looked the same! The red capped man stared for a moment at Luigi, probably taking more time to process this, but soon started chuckling. Ravio heard Luigi sigh in relief.

"You're right. I do feel much better." He stopped laughing to come up to Luigi and embrace him warmly. "Thanks, bro." Mario smirked. "Though you should have just sent me on a few errands."

Luigi punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Yeah, right. I know what motivates you. Without any 'real' threat you still would worry yourself to death. While Nabbit provided a real yet undangerous diversion."

"That doesn't mean I'll stop stealing," Nabbit chimed in. "And I won't always work with Luigi." He directed this as a challenge to Mario.

"Then I'll just have to keep a closer eye on you," Mario retorted.

"As if!" Nabbit laughed. Then turned to Ravio and spoke quietly. "Ahh, there's nothing as heart-warming as brotherly love." Ravio nodded still amazed, but a thought struck him. He looked towards Link, who was also quietly watching the scene, but with apparent awe in his eyes. He seemed to have something boiling inside him, as he couldn't stand naturally and kept shifting from foot to foot, bouncing excitedly.

Nabbit's comment seemed to remind Luigi of something, because he turned to address Ravio and Link. "I'm sorry for pulling you into this as well." He then looked at Nabbit. "You can give them back what you took from them." Ravio noticed how the bunny shifted, reluctant to give up the items. They were pretty cool after all. The man in green lifted up an eyebrow. "I recall you agreed to return what you took on this run?" He clearly had the upper hand for Nabbit sighed and pulled a few items with remarkable purple bunny hats on them from his bag, and handed them to Ravio.

"You should keep a closer eye on those neaties. Just because the agreement keeps me from claiming them now, doesn't mean it prevents me from coming back for them in the future." He threatened teasingly, hiding a promise of his next visit. Ravio found it funny that a merchant and a thief could even think of becoming friends. Then the thief diverted his attention, motioning to Link. "Hey, Rav, is he alright?"

The Hyrulean Hero was glancing between Mario and Luigi with brightly shining eyes. The brothers noticed his unanswered need to say something. Earlier he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, now he was practically bending over backwards. Mario barely managed to raise an eyebrow at him, which Link took as his cue.

"You guys are twins, right?" Link breathed in amazement. Not waiting for their nods, he continued on the same breath. "I mean, twins are so rare and awesome! Oh Farore, I always wanted to have a twin or at least see them in my life! Ever since I started visiting Lorule, I theorized, that maybe Loruleans might be Hyruleans' twins, because they look the same and even have birthdays on the same day. It's as if they were separated at birth and brought to two different worlds. Maybe the worlds are twins of each other as well...? And now I'm trying to find my Lorulean twin! But I'm so glad to have had a chance at meeting real life twins!"

Ravio suddenly felt hot within the confines of his hood and scarf, the clothes too thick for this weather. He caught sight of his own hands making their way up, towards his mask. Without consulting him, they decided to take it off. To prevent them from acting on their own again, he crossed them over his chest.

"Well, that was unexpected." Nabbit's quiet comment made its way to his ears. He noticed how they were all staring at Link, who was beaming with his own light. That made him feel thousands of times worse.

He couldn't reveal his true identity. Especially to Link. How repelled by himself would he be if Link learned that _he_ was his Lorulean twin, the supposed 'hero'. But instead of saving his own world, which was _his_ responsibility, he hid behind in the other's house letting him save _his_ world and practically sending him on dangerous, life-threatening missions, because he was too scared to undertake them himself. What kind of a person did that make him? Who even did something like this? Certainly not a true hero. And, having a really good example over here, what real twins should be like, if Link knew he was his "Lorulean twin", he'd be so disappointed and lose all that faith and amazement. He didn't dare take that away from him.

Not only was he a poor excuse of a hero, but a disappointment of a counterpart as well, he thought, as his walls of strenuously built-up self-esteem were crumbling around him.

"That's great, Link! Hopefully you'll find your own soon!" Mario told the blond with a genuine smile. It seemed they've gotten closer on that whole search expedition. "Just like Nabbit, it seems." Ravio felt all the more uncomfortable, while Link just smiled with a nod. He was no counterpart of Nabbit, for Nayru's sake! "Oh, that's right. Luigi, that's Link. He's on his way to be a great hero!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Link!" Luigi shook his hand eagerly. "Thank you for accompanying Mario and sorry again for all the trouble."

"That's alright." Link shrugged and made his way vaguely towards the table with the treasure bag. "I had some fun. As you said, uncommitted exercise can do wonders when saving the world, however..." He stopped in front of Ravio and grinned at him. "I believe my friend, Ravio over here, was given quite a scare." After taking a hold of his hand, he pulled the poor merchant back up to his feet. He still felt lightheaded, but Link lent him his shoulder to help steady himself.

"Yeah." Nabbit rubbed the back of his costume awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that."

Ravio checked the position of his hood, then straightened the wrinkles on his tunic. He couldn't show how ashamed of himself he was right now. "It's fine, though don't make me run like that ever again." He forced his voice to sound natural.

"You got it!" Nabbit jabbed a finger at him. Then Link voiced the question that was on all of their minds.

"Speaking of which, how do you run like that? …I really must get myself the Pegasus Boots." He added as an afterthought, his eyes looking into the distance.

"Heh, professional secrecy." The shorter bunny laughed.

"Riight." Mario narrowed his eyes at the notorious troublemaker.

"Anyways!" Nabbit clasped his hands together, intending to change the topic. "Since we did cause them some trouble after all, we could give them something!" He moved over to his bag and rummaged through it again.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be returning those?" Mario exclaimed incredulously.

"I will. Toads won't notice a thing or two missing," he said, pulling two items from the bag. One was what Nabbit described to him at their tea earlier, a 1-up Mushroom, green with white spots. The other was a red cap, similar to Mario's, but it was so pale and tattered that Ravio had the strangest of sight illusions that it was transparent.

"H-how do you have it?!" Mario was shocked to see it, not only in the possession of the thief, but most probably because he hadn't seen it in a long while.

"It's from my own collection. I might have found it in an old castle's sewers or something, I don't really remember." Nabbit evaded saying the truth, because his tone didn't indicate that he had forgotten. He handed the mushroom to Link. "Take this, it should come in handy when you'll be low on health." Link nodded with appreciation, saying his thanks. Then Nabbit turned to Ravio with the cap and looked at him for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "You can have it. It's good for sneaking around, and I have a feeling you'll need it. But it doesn't last too long." When Ravio took the strange cap from the generous thief, at first he was afraid he dropped it, because he felt as if he wasn't holding it at all. It was nearly weightless, and its strange structure seemed almost intangible, like he was holding fluff. His astonished eyes were completely transfixed on it, even more when he noticed he could see his fingers through it.

A loud knock on the door drew him out of his stupor and he turned to see a strange, short creature wearing something like a giant white bulbous hat with purple spots on it. They had a bag from their left shoulder to their right hip.

"A letter for Mario!" They screeched with a squeaky voice and after locating the red clad man, handed him a smartly decorated envelope. After the recipient took it, they saluted back and ran off to deliver other letters.

"Oh dear," Mario's disbelieving voice sighed as he ran a hand over his face in exasperation.

"Hmm, what is it?" Luigi looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he read the contents of the letter. "An Invitation to a Royal Wedding of King Bowser of the Koopa and Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom." He looked with a frown to his brother. Before Mario could say anything, he was interrupted by spontaneous laughter.

"That's rich!" Nabbit spoke through giggles. "It is a joke, right? Please, tell me it is." Ravio saw how Nabbit's mirth was fading as he noticed the serious expressions of the brothers weren't.

"I'm afraid not," Mario said, suddenly exhausted. "Signed by Kamek, Bowser's best Koopa."

"Oh dear, indeed," Nabbit agreed, voice devoid of any humour.

"Yes. It seems it's time for us to go." Mario sighed again and nodded to Luigi. "Gentlemen, pleasure meeting you, but apparently our main troublemaker decided to come out of his shell again. Take care of your world and maybe we will meet again sometime." He shook both Link's and Ravio's hands and turned to leave. Luigi followed his lead.

"He's a turtle, by the way, it's equivalent to returning uninvited." Nabbit explained to them in a whisper, having replaced his bag back on his shoulder. Then they were all gone.

Ravio looked at Link, still a bit confused, to see him thoughtful as well.

"Quite the adventure, wouldn't you say, Ravio?" Link asked turning to him with a smile. The only bunny left nodded, letting Sheerow's diversified chirping answer the question for him. "We should return as well. Now that you've got your items back, I can pick up my quest from where I left it off. I'll be needing the Fire Rod now."

* * *

 _~ fine_

 **yeah, i'm a sucker for brothers' love, hah, sue me xD (truly, you can sue me, but you can't take away my mind:D) but i'm telling you, so you can prepare for that, because it's not the last fic you'll find it in:D  
**

 **quite a bit of additional information:  
\- if anyone is wondering, the item Ravio got from Nabbit is Vanish Cap from SM64, i found it rather fitting, because he'll need something of the sort to sneak up all of monster-infested Lorule Castle to meet up with Hilda and Link at the end:P  
**

 **\- Link's reaction to twins (he can fanboy too, you know?) might be explained in two ways: 1. my own view on twins, i mean, aren't they awesome?:D but also, 2. it might have to do something with my upcoming story, who knows? maybe Link will get his own twin?xD**

 **\- also, Zelda's characters and Mario's characters are all different proportions, but nobody seems to question it:D**

 **\- if you didn't know, yes, Nabbit's fast:D (btw, why isn't he in the Mario &Rabbids Kingdom Battle?!xO)  
**

 **\- you have NO idea how hard it was for me to write "Sheerow chirping contendedly" (or anything Sheerow did) and not laugh:D only my good friend knows my pain (you can't tell anyone!:V), because the word 'Sheerow' might mean something different to me than it does to you xP though... pray that you'll know soon too, but more on that later, _much_ later:P**

 **\- how come neither Nabbit nor Sheerow are on the characters' list?o.o**

 **\- this is intended as a oneshot, so it'll remain as one, unless i get some ideas for the continuation. i haven't got any yet, so it seems unlikely:)**

 **\- when i say 'quite' i mean 'quite' x)**

 **Now, that i've checked off my "update once a year" element on my list, i can go back to lazying around all three hundred days xD i'm joking, i'm working on my other stories, the one mentioned above i really want to start writing already!ovo**

 **Special thanks to Hylian Harmony, who helped me make this story readable and made me put the commas in all the wrong places!:V (well, wrong for me, but right for every English speaker, hehe xP) *throws comma confetti* she's a great help!:D**

 **Thank you everyone for reading, and see you someday, maybe?:)**


End file.
